A beautiful friendship
by FangirlRox
Summary: In a house there lived a little girl of 12 years of age. This girl had the name Abby. She had a gift. Vampires and werewolves won't attack her and she was able to see ghosts. She lived together with ghosts, vampires and werewolves.


_A Being Human fanfic. I decited to go on with this story from the point Annie had died with Eve. I'll interdruce you with Abby. A girl who lived with Mitchell, George._  
_Nina and Annie at the B&B. Her parents both died in order to protect Abby from the evilness of this world. Annie was like a sister to Abby. Even she known the fact she was already dead. And Mitchell and George as a brother. Abby is a girl who sees in every creature something that is beautiful. Just like her father and grandmother. Now she lives with Hal, Tom and Alex. She has to explain everything she've been trought. __

"So I suppose Hal and I have to move to another place." Tom said.  
Abby thought about her mother. Her mother was always so kind and let everyone in the house to sleep. "Give them some comfort they could count on." she said. Abby also thought about the moment she met Mitchell. That moment she knew he was a vampire. Mitchell asked the same question. And all of a sudden she felt tears com-  
ing out of her eyes.  
Tom and Hal dind't notice it. They were talking to Alex. "Of course you can stay. My mom... w-would've liked that... too." Abby said with a small smile that covert her pain.

"Are you alright darling?" Alex asked. Abby looked at Alex. Not noticing tears droped down Abby her cheeks. "Yeah, it's fine.." Alex kwew there was something wrong.  
Alex took her to the kitchen. Tom and Hal ran after their little friend. Abby was 12 years old and still very small.

Hal wasn't someone that shows his emotions. But this time he got on his knees and talked to Abby. "What ever happend to you..." Hal said "You can tell us, little one."  
He felt his eyes getting wet. And cuddled his little friend like Abby was the smallest thing in the world. Tom was also on his knees and waited until Hal was finished with hugging.  
"He's right you know. Even when you know we are 'monsters' you still love us." Tom said while hugging Abby.

Abby couldn't believe it. They were all crying along with her. Even Hal! Oh God. She thought.  
"I really like every single one of you." Abby said. Alex was hugging her while she said that. _

* * *

It was 19:00. That's the time Abby has a little chat with her parents. Abby excused her and went upstairs to her room. She stayed there 10 minutes.

When she got downstairs she had to tell everyone what happend to her in the past.

"I think you'll have to sit down for a moment. I'm going to tell you what happend to me. Because you are my friends and you have the right to know it." Tom, Alex and Hal sat behind the table in the kitchen. Waiting for the sad story Abby was going to tell them.

"Well. Where will I start? My father who has the name Jim worked at the police station and met a very good friend there. But what he didn't know was that Herrick was a vampire." Abby took a few seconds to go on. It was very hard to talk about her father. "On a day a few months later. My mom took a photo of the big friends. Herri-  
ck freaked out. He knew as soon as Jim noticed he was a vampire he had to go. Herrick cuddled his friend and said "I'm so sorry Jim. But after this picture you will know what I am." Of course my father didn't know what he ment. My father looked at him "It's all fine. What ever you are. You are my BEST friend." Herrick cried after that." Abby was feeling a bit dizzy. Tom offert her to sit and she did. "Herrick told it him after the photo. My mom was a bit shocked but while looking at her lover she knew it was nothing to worry about. My mom had to take it relax because she was pregnant. They were going to have me." Abby took a pause. A very long one. She was just starring to the table.

"Do you want any water?" Hal asked not knowing what to say. "I would really like that Hal." Abby said with a small smile. It felt nice to change the subject for a moment.  
As soon as she drinked a bit of water she went on her story. "By the time my father knew Harrick was a vampire. My mother was protecting me all the time. Herrick explained that while he was with us he felt like a human again. Not having the power of drinking our blood.

"But that's the exact same thing that's happening to me! I don't feel like drinking you or something!" Hal said wanting Abby to feel safer. But Abby already knew that was the thing that was going on. She had the same with Mitchell. Oh God. She missed Mitchell so much. "Yes I know. It happend before you know. With Mitchell." Why the hell did she mention Mitchell?  
Abby knew Hal didn't like that. As she already thought Hal give no responce. "Sorry..." she said.

"Well. Go on!" Alex said. Abby asked where she was with her story. "My father died while he was with Herrick. Not that he was killed by him or something. But Herrick his eyes turned all black while he saw blood on the floor. My father looked at that an got a heart attack. When Herrick saw my father as a ghost he looked at himself. My father said to him a few weeks before: What will ever happen. If I'm going to die don't change me in a vampire. Please my dear friend. But when I look at you I can't feel that you are very happy. Herrick rememberd that and looked at my father's spirit. My father told him it was all fine and that Herrick would keep an eye on me and my mother. Herrick promised it. And my father went on to heaven"

"Your father was a good men." Hal said. Tom agreed and asked what happend to her mother. Abby took a deep breath and looked at Tom. "She got killed by... vampires." "Really?..." Tom said. "Yes it happend here in the kitchen. She tried to safe me and jumped in front of me. Mitchell died also. All to... protect me." Abby felt like she was going to cry again. Hal felt uncomfortble and walked to the living room.

Abby saw it and ran after Hal. Hal looked at Abby with eyes wet of tears. "I didn't know. And I'm so sorry that monsters like me did that to you." "But it isn't your fault. I think I have to blaim myself. He was after me." Abby siad while hugging the legs of Hal. She wasn't very tall. Hal got on his knees and hugged Abby like he knew Abby wanted that.

* * *

Abby, Hal and Tom were working at the hotel. Abby was the receptionst. Tom and Hal were cleaners and took care of the catering. They were always chatting with Abby when they had nothing to do.

But on one day when Hal got scolded by Alex. He bumbed a passerby. His name: Ian Cram. Ian hit the ground and stoop up. He had a nose bleed. He ran after Hal to tell him he would hit Hal on the floor. Hal saw the nose bleed and couldn't control himself. His eyes turned black and his teeth grew pointy. Ian was shocked and ran away. "I'm so sorry!" Hal said while ru-  
nning after Ian. "I can explain. Please stop." Ian ran and ran and while he crossed the road he was hit by a car. The driver stopped and looked and drove away very quickly. "Help me.." Ain said to Hal quietly. _

The next morning Ian woke up in a cellar. He felt very dizzy and thirsty. He tried to open the door. Hal was sitting on the stairs and stoop up. Hal opened the door and explained everything to Ian. "You have to stay here three weaks. That will keep you clean." Hal explained. "Clean of what?" Hal took the wallet of Ian and took a photo out of a mother and a daug-  
ther. "Who are this?" "These are my sister and my niece." "Do you love them?" "Well I carry their photo. Of course I do."After an hour of talking. Hal left and went to the post office.  
Tom and Abby arived at their house. They were talking about werewolves. BOOM. "What was that?" Abby asked. "It came from the cellar." tom walked in front of Abby. To protect her. He ope-  
nd the door and they saw someone tead up to a chair. His mouth was taped off. Tom removed the tape and stood back in front of Abby. "Vampire." he said. "Yes that's what the other one... Hal said." Tom and Abby looked at eachother and Tom was getting angry. Tom left. "Please untie me. You seem nice!" Ian siad. "Well I don't know I could do that." "Why not? What is he going to do with me?" "Well I don't know eeeer. What's your name by the way?" "Oh my name is Ian Crumb. Yours?" "Abby". Abby hadn't got a lost name she told her self. Mom and dad died so a last name would be useless. "Please abby. Untie me." Ian said with all the love he could give. Abby thouhgt about it. She was smiling and did what he asked. "Thank you Abby. I won't forget this!" "Be careful Ian. If you need any help you can call me or you can come to my work." "What's your number? And where do you wo rk?" Abby gave her number and told him where she worked. "Thanks again little one."

* * *

Ian had a job. He thouhgt he was loved by his colleagues. But it wasn't like that. Ian was bullied as a kid. And he loved the game flaming orc. When he met Abby she gave him her number. Ian called Abby. "Hello Abby here." "Well eer, Ian Cram here. I'm going to my work now but I think I'm going to hurt someone." "If you believe you wont you wouldn't!" Abby was trying to calm Ian down. So Ian went to his office. But they were making fun of Ian. Ian was so angry and shut the door and locked it. His eyes turned black and his teeth grew pointy.

Abby phone went of. Hal saw it and grabbed her phone and gave it to Abby. "Hel-" "Oh God Abby I did some terible things come quickly to my office. *bzzzbbbzz*" "Who called ya?" Tom asked. "It was Ian and we have to go to his office right now. Hal you're comming to!" _

* * *

So there Ian was lying over his victim and sucked the blood out of him. He didn't notice Tom, Alex, Hal and Abby were watching. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex said. Very rude of her thouhgt Abby. Ian looked up and saw Abby watching with horror in her eyes. "Oh My goodness you are here. I couldn't wait for you guys so I...I sucked his... blood." Ian felt very sorry and got on his knees in front of Abby. Abby didn't look at Ian but she cried a little. "Abby please. I.. I am so sorry that you have to see this..." Hal pushed Ian away. "Don't talk to her again." Hal was very angry. Tom felt the same anger too. And all of a sudden a man in uniform walked in. "I want this all cleaned up in ten minutes!" he shouted. Ian his hand were tied up. He was kneeling in front of Abby again.

"Why? why did you do this?" Abby said almost in herself. It was very quitly spoken.

"I... I... They were making fun of me again and again! I've been bullied all. my. life. It felt so good. To be the big guy once."

"But you just could give him a punch in his face?" Abby said.

"I know it is wrong of me! But a punch wouldn't be nice." Ian not noticed what he said. But when he did he started to crie.

"You fool." Alex said to Ian.

"Alex don't say that. I can feel he is very why sorry for Abby?" Hal asked Ian.

"Because I think she's the only one that can see some goodness in me." Ian tried to explain but suddenly felt a pair of small arms embracing him.

"You just have to think you are a good man. All those bullies has got no life." Abby cried while saying this.

"Have you ever been bullied?"

"No. But my bestfriend was. She's not around here anymore but I can feel she's always here. In my heart."

Abby hugged Ian even harder. "I killed him. I... I killed that bully." Ian said. "You don't have to say that again. Just forget it." Hal said to him.

The man in uniform said that he would help Ian being clean. "Will I see you again?" Ian said. "Of course. You can always come to the hotel."  
"An other hug? For saying goodbye?" "Yes!"  
So Ian gave Abby a hug. "Oops you're covered in blood. Sorry sweetheart!"

* * *

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to take a shower." _

"You know what you are doing Abby?" Hal said. Abby knew it.

"Yes Hal. I think he is a nice guy."

"But he is a vampire!" Tom said. Tom and Hal started to argue about all this.

"Please stop. Tom you are a werewolf. But I don't complain about that. And Hal you are a vampire too but you're my friend as well."

"You are still covered in someone else's blood." Alex giggled.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to wash my shirt and take a shower."

And suddenly. There was a knock on the door...


End file.
